elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalfin
|Base ID = }} Thalfin is a Bosmer Battlemage and a member of the Mages Guild, holding the rank of Magician. Wears Thalfin wears Steel Armor and uses a Steel War Axe. When asked about her abilities, Thalfin will say that she is not very good with spells, but instead is good with an axe. Interactions Ambush The Hero must lead a battalion of Battlemages through Silorn and steal the Colossal Black Soul Gem from the Necromancers therein. Thalfin and her companions, Iver and Merete, take up certain positions around the Ayleid Ruin of Silorn in order to ambush Falcar. When Falcar emerges, a battle ensues. Thalfin can be killed in this battle, but if she survives she will remain at Silorn, forever guarding the ruins. Dialogue ;Ambush "You're here from the Council aren't you? Traven sent you? Just you? That helps the odds, but not much. We're still going to be outnumbered. Follow me; I'll show you what we're up against." Near the ruins: "This is it. The entrance to Silorn is just ahead. We've been watching the site for a while, and have tried to stay out of sight ever since the original plan was blown. We were supposed to storm the place and take this gem they're holding. Only we can't. There's some sort of enchantment on the door. With that door sealed, there's no way we're getting inside, so we'll have to wait for them to come out. Based on the activity I've seen, that should be very soon." :Why did you fall back? "What other choice did I have? We were too exposed, standing around outside the door. I lost one of my men already, and I wasn't willing to lose more. Rolis tried to make it through the door - he's the one who realized that this wasn't going to work. One of their patrols spotted us, and Rolis went down. So we're stuck. All we can do is wait for them to come out. Then they can't hide any more than we can, and it evens the odds quite a bit." :So, what do we do now? "All we can do is prepare for them to come out. Once they do, it'll be our best chance to get the drop on them. Of course, since we can't get inside, we don't know how strong their numbers are, or whether we really have a chance at this. Traven sent word that he wanted you in charge, so you've got it. You're in command. Tell us where you want us. If I may, I'd suggest that you put us in the best possible positions based on our abilities. But it's up to you." ::Abilities "I have to admit, I'm better with an axe than I am with Magic. I've been working on spellcasting, but I still feel better with a weapon in hand." ::Positions "There are two good locations to hide; on near here, and one closer to the door. Where do you want me to wait?" :::Keep your distance. "Okay, I'll head over there now. Let me know when everyone is ready." :::Up close. "okay, I'll go over there now. Let me know when everyone is ready." :::Nevermind. "Okay, I'll just wait here until you tell me what to do." If approached again before making a decision: "You're in charge. Let us know what positions we should take up, but be quick about it. The Necromancers could come out of there any time now." If approached again after making a decision: "All right. I'm ready; keep my eyes peeled. They could come out at any moment. And don't move until you have to. We don't want to lose our advantage." After defeating the Necromancers: "Get the gem! The leader probably had it - that High Elf. Get it back to Traven immediately, or else this whole attack was a waste!" After obtaining the Colossal Black Soul Gem: "You've got the gem? Get it back to Traven immediately, or else this whole attack was a waste!" Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members